December 25th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar. Harry had never understood Dumbledore’s ideas about love...until now. Harry/Marcus Flint. SLASH. Enjoy. Written for Kamerreon's rare pairings challenge.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **SLASH!!!! Rated M for a reason

**Summary: **Harry had never understood Dumbledore's ideas about love...until now. Harry/Marcus Flint

**A/N: **Written for Kamerreon's rare pairings challenge.

* * *

**December 25****th****:**

_The Power Of Love_

_***_

Harry had always doubted Dumbledore's ideas about love being the ultimate weapon against Voldemort, but now, looking at the man who lay next to him, he realised that the power of love truly was an amazing and wonderful thing. To overcome so many obstacles and manage to bring a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together was definitely a feat not to be scoffed at.

Harry smiled as Marcus shifted in his sleep, his head turning slightly so that Harry could gaze upon that most beautiful face. Long gone were the ugly features that Marcus bore throughout his school years for protection purposes, leaving his true visage open for Harry to peruse to his heart's content.

As a werewolf and Dark Elf hybrid, the only person with werewolf blood, besides Remus, to attend Hogwarts, Marcus was as naturally stunning as the Veela and as such was under threat from many of the darker wizards who would want to possess someone of such beauty as a trophy of sorts and was thus forced to hide his true form from the world around him and would only be able to remove the glamour once he'd found his mate, and Merlin was Harry glad to be that person for Marcus.

He had welcomed Marcus' advances with open arms, well eventually, of course they'd both been too stubborn to let fate carry them along this journey without so much as a by-your-leave and had fought at every corner, with each other, with their friends until eventually the sexual tension between the two had been too much for them to withstand. Even then it had been a purely physical relationship for several months before Harry had found himself falling in love with the Slytherin and Marcus with him.

In all truthfulness though, he was proud to call Marcus his, was glad to have somewhere to belong, to have someone who loved him unconditionally, who would stand by his side no matter what. Most of all Harry was happy to have a real family, not a surrogate one like the Weasleys or the Malfoys, although he loved them all very much, but a proper family all of his own, a home he was making with Marcus that would one day be filled with the sounds of children's laughter once the trials and tribulations that awaited them were passed.

"Morning baby," Marcus murmured sleepily as he blinked up at Harry, successfully bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Morning," Harry replied snuggling up to his boyfriend and placing a chaste kiss on the elder's lips.

"What were you thinking about?" Marcus asked wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him further into his side, smiling as Harry sighed happily.

"The future," Harry replied, his dreamy happiness at the prospect of a family dampening as he thought of the Horcruxes and the battles ahead.

Sensing the sadness in his mate Marcus tried to lighten the mood. "It's much too early for such thoughts, especially today of all days," He stated nibbling lightly on Harry's earlobe causing him to moan and shift so that his whole body was pressed against Marcus', evidence of his arousal from Marcus' ministrations digging into the elder's hip.

Harry leant up and captured Marcus' lips in a slow and a languid kiss as his hands roamed his lover's gloriously naked body. He trailed kisses across Marcus' jaw and down the older male's neck, pausing to suck and nibble on the pulse point knowing it drove Marcus mad with desire.

He continued his path down Marcus' chest paying special attention to his nipples that pebbled under his ministrations, before finally he reached his destination. He took all of Marcus in his mouth in one fell swoop bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head and pressing the tip against the slit every so often, working hid lover up into a frenzy before pulling away as Marcus neared his climax with an impish grin.

In a flash Marcus had changed their positions so that Harry was under him as he ground his hips against Harry's to remind the younger just who the dominant in their relationship was and Harry was all too happy to submit as Marcus pressed a now lubed (although Harry wasn't sure how that had happened) finger against his entrance as he began to prepare him for something much larger.

Marcus pumped the finger a few times before adding a second and then a third, hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust of his fingers as he stretched his lover.

When Marcus had deemed Harry prepared enough he withdrew his fingers receiving a groan of protest from Harry which soon morphed into a moan of pleasure as he pushed into his mate inch by inch until he was fully seated, pausing only to allow Harry to adjust to his presence before he began to thrust in and out of his mate.

His pace started slow and steady but as their passion grew he could feel the wolf in him begin to take over as his thrusts became harder and faster, bringing them both closer to their climaxes.

Harry moaned as he watched Marcus' normally blue eyes turn amber in the throes of their passion, the colour of the wolf inside him, and cried out as teeth latched onto his neck biting down on the mark that had been made when they had first come together like this, all those months ago, the mark that said he belonged to Marcus and Marcus alone. The combination of the bite and the continued assault on his prostate tipped him over the edge and he was coming with a yell of Marcus' name, bringing his lover with him as his walls clamped around his mate, milking him for all he was worth.

"I love you," Harry breathed as they came down from their high, exhausted and panting.

"I love you too," Marcus replied placing a kiss upon his mate's forehead.

_***_

No, Harry had never understood what Dumbledore had meant as he talked of such things, but now he knew. The power of love was a force stronger and more beautiful than anything Voldemort could ever dream of possessing and it would be the Dark Lord's downfall.

But today was not a day for dwelling upon such dark thoughts Harry realised as he glanced once again at Marcus.

"Merry Christmas baby," Marcus stated with a smile as he leant over to place one more chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Marcus."

* * *

So there's my Christmas Day entry, a little late I know but I didn't really go on my laptop over Christmas Day or yesterday. I hope you enjoyed it and of course your comments and any constructive criticism you have are always appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
